Rewind Prisoner
by katraj0908
Summary: Hermione is upset by all that has been lost during the war so she decides to fix it, she gets out her old Time Turner and takes herself back to when Harry's parents and the rest of the Marauders were in their last year of Hogwarts to read them what Harry has been up to. Starts from Prisoner of Azkaban. I got the idea from reading a story by MagicalSmile and QuidditchSeason1977.


**I'm not JK Rowling! I don't own the Harry Potter series! I also give MagicalSmile and QuidditchSeason1977 for this amazing idea!**

**Happy Reading!**

Hermione was angry. No, she wasn't just angry, she was _very _angry and that trait wasn't the best one to have as the brightest witch of her age. But she had good reason to be angry, to be more than angry, even if they'd just won a war. She couldn't help but think of all the terrible things that led up to this, the physical reminders like the word, "Mudblood" carved into her arm by Bellatrix or the numerous memories that would never go away. Erasing her parent's memories, Ron losing his brother, the massacre of goblins in Gringotts, Dobby dying, should she continue or do you lot get the picture? No she had to change this.

Hermione tore up through the halls of the castle, climbing the moving staircases, then finding herself in front of the Fat Lady, "Well, Miss. Granger, haven't seen you in quite some time."

"I'd really love to chat, but I've got to do something." Hermione says.

"What on earth have you to do my dear?" The Fat Lady exclaims. "The war has been won! Everybody can just relax now!"

"Can you please just let me in!" Hermione asks impatiently

"Yes alright then, come in." The door pushes open. It looks as if the refuge of most Gryffindors for the year has been mostly unharmed, if you don't count the scattering of papers and a broken window or two.

Hermione doesn't pay attention to the specifics, she's looking for one thing, one thing where she hid it some years ago, she runs up to where the 3rd year girls would have slept during the year and reach under the bed she had slept in. During that year she had made a special compartment so that she could hide it, so she could hide it just in case something like this occasion should arise.

She felt her hand around for the little clip that would allow the necklace to fall down, The Time Turner. When she couldn't find the clip as easily as she usually could she started to panic, but finally there was a click and a necklace with a little time glass surrounded by a circle was hung by a chain.

"Here we go, we're going to prevent their deaths." She looks around, down at herself, then thinks longingly of her best friends, debating if she should go back and tell them what her plan is, but she knows that they'll insist on coming along and Harry can't, he just can't, plus they'll have a new Hermione soon. So with that she starts to move time backwards, backwards to the year 1978 to the year when Harry's parents and their friends were in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Luckily she doesn't land back in the Gryffindor common room, she altered the Time Turner to move places too, so she was on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"How am I going to explain this all to them?" She muttered to herself. She decided that their first two years at Hogwarts wouldn't need to be told to them in as much detail, but she'd still give them some background information on what happened there. Then she remembers the Pensieve that Dumbledore uses, maybe she could do that only in book form, she pulls out a book from her bag, "_Obliviate." _While most don't think that spell would work on erasing the pages of a book, a book holds more memories and stories then most people do, so when she said that incantation she not only erased one life, but hundreds of others with hundreds of stories.

She was left with an open book and needed to fill it with Harry's memories. Though they shared most, a lot of climatic moments happened without her, so she needed those memories as well as her own. She let a tear fall, she knew what she had to do.

It would destroy the last Time Turner ever, but this was more important, she put her wand to the Time Turner and said an incantation and thought about Harry's third year at Hogwarts, the Time Turner glowed and she knew that the information that was going to be in the books was not going to be in her perspective, it would be in his.

The Time Turner stopped glowing and received a dent, that was when she knew that it was useless now. But she had the book, so she made her way up to the castle determined to make a difference, determined to make sure that the people he was about to talk about weren't about to die.

Hermione knew it would be unwise to just sneak into the school using one of the secret passageways, so Hermione simply knocked on the front door of the school, there a women, who she'd always known, ever since she'd entered these halls as a first year, that she should never cross, "Hello. How may I help you?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I need to speak with the Headmaster." Hermione says with urgency.

"Would you mind showing me your left arm?" She lifts an eyebrow, it's kind of funny that she would think Hermione was a Death Eater. If only she knew what Hermione did in the future.

Hermione did as she was told and where the professor may have been greeted by a Dark Mark she was instead greeted with the word "Mudblood."

"I'll take you to the Headmaster right away, follow me, quickly."

Hermione walked two steps behind her old professor and she could feel the student's eyes on her, how she was not only in Muggle attire, but she was also in unknown Muggle attire. She kept walking without meeting any of their eyes except when she saw a group of boys by the main staircase, she looked over, they looked up and she just winked. They looked startled, she just laughed and ran up the stairs behind McGonagall.

"We're almost there." McGonagall informed Hermione, Hermione already knew this having been to his office on numerous occasions, but instead of saying that she just nodded. "Spearmint gum!" She says to a nearby statue and just then a great staircase appears, swirling upwards. McGonagall gestures for Hermione to go in first, so she starts climbing and when she opens the door none other than Professor Dumbledore is standing there waiting for them.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione says slightly bowing her head.

"Ah, I see you know my name and yet I do not know yours." He says.

"Not yet, not for a good 13 years I'd say." Both adults look at my questioningly. "My name is Hermione Granger and I was born in September 1979."

"What?" McGonagall asks. But Dumbledore doesn't say anything he just leans back against a table, blue eyes twinkling, he's fascinated.

"I know, it's shocking, but it's the truth." She reaches into her bad and extracts the Time Turner. "This is a Time Turner, or well was. For the importance of my mission I had to use a spell on it and the spell broke it. It is the last one of its kind." Hermione says quietly.

"So what is your mission Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks kindly.

"To stop Voldemort during this war and not during the next." She says.

"You mean to say that he's to be defeated once, but then returns? How?" McGonagall asks and then turns to look at Dumbledore who also looks shocked, but before they can say anything more Hermione cuts in.

"I'd really like to read where I think the story begins with a few select group of students."

"Yes and who should those students be?" Dumbledore asks.

"James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin."

"And why do you need those four?"

"Let's just say that they're very instrumental to what happens in the future." Hermione says.

McGonagall leaves to go fetch the students, McGonagall couldn't help but think of all the students at Hogwarts it had to be them. The troublemakers and Lily Evans who made it clear that she hated them all. Oh it was going to be great being with them.

She walks into the common room to see Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter in the corner whispering about something, then laughing, she looks to the opposite corner to see Lily in an armchair occasionally reading, but mostly glaring at the boys, "Evans, Black, Potter, Lupin!" McGonagall calls their surnames, they look like they've done something wrong and for all she knows they could have.

"What's up Minnie?" Sirius asks, McGonagall decides to ignore the nickname just this time.

"Follow me." Is all she says. All is peaceful until a few turns in the halls.

"No Potter it isn't like that at all!" Lily says.

"Of course it is! It only makes sense, you're Head Girl, I'm Head Boy. It's like being a King and Queen, we were meant for each other!" He says.

"It doesn't work that way Potter!" Lily says crossing her arms.

"Just go out with me, next time we go to Hogsmeade, come on, please?"

"Potter I am not going to go out with you!" Remus and Sirius are snickering behind their backs as McGonagall looks behind her shoulder.

"Will you stop acting like children, stop fighting! We're almost to Dumbledore's office and then everything will be explained." McGonagall says in a rush, when they reach the entrance to where Dumbledore's office is Dumbledore and Hermione are already standing there, waiting. "How did you know we were coming?"

"From this." Hermione points to a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Where did you get that!" Sirius screams at her. "Have you been snooping through are things, huh?"

"Oh Sirius, I've always admired your temper." Hermione says. "But you'll soon find out where I got it. Now follow me."

"Where are we going Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks.

"To the Room of Requirement, of course!" She replies and she continues leading the way.

The Marauders just stand there stunned, "She knows where the Room of Requirement is. We don't even know where the Room of Requirement is!" Sirius says.

"She has the Marauders Map." Lupin says.

"How could she? I have it here." James pulls it out of his pocket.

"Then what?" Sirius seems so lost.

"Let's just see what this is all about, okay?" James says as his eyes catch the red hair making its way to the front of the pack.

"So who are you then?" Lily asks Hermione.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hermione replies.

"Will I really? Because all I know right now is that you're 'Miss Granger'"

"What are you getting at? Are you just overly curious, because I swear what I'm about to tell you is more interesting than anything you've ever read, heard, dreamt about in your entire life."

Lily looks at Hermione in shock and then Hermione realizes that we're at the patch of wall of the Room of Requirement, she starts thinking of what she should ask of it, _Where we can read Harry's story? No...Ah! A place where we can learn how to defeat the Dark Lord in peace while in a time lock. Perfect! _Her triumph is interrupted by none other than Sirius Black.

"Lost darling?" He smirks.

She smiles slowly at him and just paces three times passed the wall so it looks like she's pacing, like she got lost, so they don't notice that a whole door had formed and Hermione had already slipped away into the room.

The others walk in shocked, obviously none of them have ever been here before so Hermione clears her throat and says, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."


End file.
